


The Pepe That Holds My Heart

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Gen, Memes, Rare Pepes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, North wouldn't have agreed to this if York wasn't his best friend. With a proposal to break into a high security office, North accepts because he has to trust York to do right by him. Man was he wrong!</p><p> </p><p>I was feeling pretty sad, and then I wrote this, and I'm feeling a little better now. Also The Meme Queen returns to bring RVB Memes to the dankest of Meme children (I'm so sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pepe That Holds My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> ~Enjoy~

North quietly sits in the cafeteria. Or at least he was until York popped up from the end of the table. Poor North's heart almost leapt out of his chest.

"Hey man!"

"Geez York! You terrified me" North grabs his chest to help control his increased breathing pattern.

"Sorry, anyways I was wondering if you could help me out man"

"Is this about the dogs again, I'm not helping you smuggle in another one York"

"No, No, No... Not this time at least" He says, eyes flicking to the side.

North does his best to not leave the room right then. He lets out another sigh and motions the other to go ahead.

"I need you to help me break into The Directors office"

North had already given the other another huge sigh to accompany the hand moving down his face. He wonders if he should become friends with Maine. Maine was quiet and they could probably read together. Wash and CT already had a call on the other, though they don't seem like they would mind sharing the bond they have with Maine. Maine could break him like a stick though, so maybe not. At least Maine didn't ask his friends to help him break into The Directors office at least.

"Why do you even need to get in there?"

"Ok Yes! Ok so this is the plan"

"I never agreed! I'm just wondering, don't drag me into this" North takes a sip of his mint tea and leans back on the cold steel bench.

"But you just said?" York shakes his head. "Anyways, as I was saying. I need to get in there to browse the dankest of memes"

North, did not think what he did was particularly ridiculous. North also did not think his friend had any brain cells left either. So when North just so happened to spit all of his tea out on York, he really didn't feel bad. York the now tea and spit covered man, was not in the happiest place at the moment.

"Was there really a need for that?" York says, trying to shake the mix of liquids off of himself.

"You aren't serious are you? Please tell me you aren't serious"

"...Maybe?"

"York you can't be serious?"

"Yes? or wait, No?"

"Oh my goodness, you're going to die"

"Is, is that a threat?"

 

"You are the stupidest individual I have ever met. Do you understand that?"

"Yes?"

"Alright, what do you need?"

"Wait are you serious?"

"York, just tell me what you need from me before I change my mind"

"YESS!!! Ok so I need you to.."

 

~~~

 

"Look at all these Dank Memes North!"

"York, you need to hurry up before someone comes in" 

North checks down the hall again. Pistol in hand in case things go sour. They were, after all breaking into one of the most important men in the worlds computer to look at memes.

"Almost done. Just, a little, longer..... and DONE!!"

North could hear his phone buzzing in his pocket. He opens the new message, one look at the sender and North knew he had made a big mistake. Opening the message from York, he quickly examined the contents.

The tackle that York received was fair, York likes to think. He was proud of his new Rare Pepe. One fashioned to look like the director himself. Nice, he thinks to himself.

 

North didn't talk to him for three weeks.


End file.
